Subterfuge
by Goozbry
Summary: Santana and Quinn are Customs Officers training new recruits. Santana falls for one of the recruits and once the course is complete gets blackmailed into an illegal activity...The blackmailer is unknown and she can't trust anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Santana was pissed off to say the least. She should be there...she should be at Brittany's side for when she woke up. That's a 'When' and not an 'If' like the doctors had said. It was still too early to know if and when Brittany would ever come round from the coma she had been in for 8 days now and Santana could not be anywhere but with her partner when that happened.

But no Quinn had decided that Santana needed to go home to shower and sleep and wouldn't take no for an answer. Quinn had actually talked the doctors into making her go home by saying that Brittany was being sent to have her chest tube replaced. Santana had no option and she sure as fuck wasn't happy about it. Reluctantly she let Quinn drive her home.

Quinn escorted her into the house and ordered that she go shower and then set about making something to eat. Santana stood there staring at her...it didn't feel right having someone other than Brittany cooking in their kitchen. Quinn stopped what she was doing and went to her BFF...taking her hands she led her to the bathroom.

"you need to take care of yourself... you will be no good to Brittany if you end up in hospital ...go shower and when you are finished we will eat and you will go and get some sleep. I promise you that I will be here ready to drag your sorry ass back to the hospital in a heartbeat if needed"

"fine" Santana mumbled as she closed the door. She turned the shower on and looked at herself in the mirror. God she looked a fright. Her only injuries were cuts, bruises and some gravel rash. It was Brittany who bore the brunt of the explosion. Santana burst into tears as she climbed into the shower. The water was too hot but she didn't care. She needed to numb the pain in her heart.

She was in there for god knows how long when there was a pounding on the door she grimaced, the water had gone cold and she was shivering.

'You ok San?'

'Yea...i just lost track of time'

'Id say...you've been in there for close on an hour...lunch is ready'

Drying herself off Santana spied Brittany's spiderman one'sy hanging on the back of the back of the door and put it on. She wanted to feel Brittany and this was the closest she could get right now.

Walking out to the lounge she heard Quinn giggle softly 'Well I never' she uttered in between giggles.

'It's Brit's'

'It looks adorable on you...slightly too long in the legs but still adorable...now sit down and tuck into these pizzas I made...yes from scratch...so don't say I never do anything for you'

Quinn scored a slight smile at that...Quinns pizza's really were the best and she doesn't make them often.

Santana raised an eyebrow at the toppings and looked at Quinn. Quinn looked at her and smiled.

'Well someone had to feed Lord Tubbington...and last time I was here there were some serious lab experiments taking place in your fridge so I did a little grocery shop before picking you up earlier'

'Thankyou Q' Santana said as she took a bite of the Garlic Prawn pizza. She hadn't been eating much in the past few weeks...just the occasional hospital food that the nurses would leave her. She didn't actually think she was hungry but as she polished off most of the garlic prawn pizza and then layed into the chicken tandoori pizza she realized that she was eating like she hadn't eaten in years.

Santana lounged on the sofa as Quinn tidied up. She had no energy and was struggling to keep her eyes open.

'I think you should go and get some sleep before we head back to the hospital'

Santana's eyes flew open at the word hospital. 'I need to go back now' 'No' Quin said 'the doctors promised that they would ring once the procedure had been completed and that it was ok to return...I promise you...if I hear anything we will be there before you know it'

'OK' Santana mumbled as she got up and headed to her and Brit's bedroom, stopping at the door she turned and looked at Quinn 'Trust me...I will wake you up the moment I hear anything'

'Never trust a person that says trust me' Santana stated as she tried to smirk her usual smart arsed smirk..but to no avail.

Santana moved across to Brit's side of the bed. Closing her eyes, breathing in the heavenly scent that is Brittany her thoughts drifted back to happier times...

'_Oh god...who ever invented this time of day needs to be shot' Santana whined at Quinn 'Seriously who in their right mind would ever voluntarily get up and be at work this god dam fucking early?'_

_Quinn laughed 'That would be us San...just remember you volunteered for this and on the bright side it gets you out of having to do those disgusting 5am starts at the airport' Santana groaned..yes she had volunteered but only because she needed a break from shift work and she thought that at least the start time for the 6 month training course that her and Quinn were running was going to start at 9.30 and not this ungodly 8.30am...that's a whole hour longer she could be getting her beauty sleep._

'_All I can say is ...there had better be some eye candy amongst these new recruits' Quinn just laughed and picked up her training materials. Santana grabbed the pile of course literature which, quite frankly, would send even the most hardcore insomniac to sleep. They set up the room ready for the new arrivals._

_Santana was glad that Quinn was going to start the course off...she wasn't a morning person and there wasn't much chance of her being too pleasant and cheerful until she had had her third cup of coffee for the day. She look at the time and cursed there was no time to run to the cafe and get an espresso...bring on morning tea she thought._

_Santana sat at the back of the room and casually eyed each recruit as they walked in. No one had piqued her interest until a tall blonde came running in apologising for being late saying something about a Lord Tubbington going through detox and that she had to clean up the mess he had made._

'_Someone's had too much sugar for breakfast' Santana thought to herself as Quinn introduced herself and gave an outline of the course and what to expect._

'_OK so thats a very brief outline but what I think we should do first is to introduce ourselves...what I'd like to hear is 3 things about you as well as what you did before you came to join Customs...Santana and I will start off' Santana jumped when she heard her name she wasnt expecting to actually have to say or do anything before lunch_

'_OK soooooo..I'm Quinn Fabray Ive been a Customs Officer for 6 years now and can't really remember what it was like to go to work not having to wear a uniform. I kick ass on singstar, I hate intolerance and people who talk non stop about themselves...you're up San'_

_Santana groans and stands up...ok lets get this over with quickly 'Hi everyone Im Santana Lopez and Like Quinn I also have been in Customs for 6 years I am not a morning person...so you have all been warned' Santana glances around the room and lets her gaze fall on the tall blonde who is sitting there listening attentively and she smiles slightly 'Contrary to Quinns belief I am the one that kicks ass on singstar and I welcome any challengers cuz I knows ...no one ...can beats me. I also love to eat junk food for breakfast cuz breakfast is usually around midday...next'_

_Everyone stakes turns in introducing themselves but Santana doesn't take a lot of notice..she hopes that Quinn will fill her in over lunch. Finally the tall blonde stands up and Santana perks up a little...'I'm Brittany S Pierce and no no relation to Britney Spears...I spend most of my time making sure Lord Tubbington doesn't take up smoking again...it really is a foul habit each time he gives up smoking he puts on so much weight and then he has to go through another diet which he really isn't good at sticking to..Im hoping the psychologist can help him with that this time. My favourite colour is purple and I like to have sugary treats on hand at all times cuz it helps with concentration and I have a feeling that we are going to need copious amounts of concentration' Brittany pouts as she makes that last statement._

Santana is smiling as she woke up reliving the time she first laid eyes on her beautiful girlfriend. She frowns and then gets up to go talk to Quinn.

Entering the lounge she sees Quinn watching Days of Our Lives. 'Quinn can I drag you away from that riveting television you are watching I need to tell you something'

Quinn quickly sits up surprised to see her BFF there and immediately worried about what Santana may have to say. 'Of course you can...bit did you sleep ok?'

'Yea I slept ok' Santana states as she sits down next to Quinn. 'Q I can trust you right?'

'Of course you can...with your life you can...with Brittany's life you can...whats up?

'ummmmm...I..ummm...it was...*sigh*'

Quinn looked at Santana through worried eyes and held her hand as tears started to fall down Santana's cheeks.

'San you don't have to tell me anything that you aren't comfortable with saying' Quinns voice was shaking

Santana sighed 'No I have to tell someone I have to talk about it and you are the only person I feel I can trust'

'OK...but just take your time...there is no hurry' Quinn spoke softly, she had never seen her friend this way before she wasn't sure if this Santana ..this vulnerable frightened Santana...was a Santana she wanted to see...it was breaking her heart.

Tears were streaming down Santana's face 'the bomb was meant for me, it should be me in that hospital bed..not Brittany...it's my fault that she is there...it's all my fault' Santana sobbed uncontrollably and Quinn took her in her arms and held her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this took so long...I had a family tragedy and haven't really felt like writing...needless to say I'm not overly hppy with this chapte...please lt me know if I should continue or not...Cheers**

Chapter 2

Santana took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she tried to regain what little composure she had. 'Umm...ok...ummm...I'm not sure how to start.' Santana looked at Quinn with fear in her eyes 'What I need to tell you is something.' Santana paused 'something that scares the living shit out of me...and after what happened to Britt...I can't but help feel guilty for putting her in danger because I didn't believe the prank...well what I thought was a prank...was real'

'Prank? What prank?' Quinn asked hesitantly

'Well you know how our team at work is always playing jokes on each other? Hijacking team member's facebook status, glitter in the closed umbrella...you know all that stupid, yet fun high school crap'

'That was you?' Quinn raised a brow remembering the time she was waiting to cross a very busy intersection when she had to open her umbrella and ended up covered in glitter to everyone's amusement.

Santana gave her reply by way of a very slight smirk 'well anyway...2 weeks ago I had mail left for me at work' she got up and went to her desk in the corner and grabbed an unremarkable looking envelope. 'Someone went to great lengths to construct this' Santana said as she handed the envelope to Quinn and sat down.

'When you open it you will see why I thought it was a practical joke...not a funny one...but a practical joke none the less' Santana was talking quickly ...she wanted it over...she wanted Quinn to know everything and wanted her to tell her what she should do...and she wanted to know now.

Quinn opened the envelope and read the contents. 'OK I can see why you thought it would be a joke' she muttered. She was holding a stereotypical crime movie note, complete with letters cut from magazines and newspapers glued onto the page making up the message. It actually would have taken someone a bit of time to put it together because it wasn't a short message but it wasn't overly lengthy either. 'But after what happened to you and Britt you really need to talk to the police'

'I can't...it says that if I tell anyone then Britt would...' Santana's eyes teared up '...would die...I think what happened 8 days ago was a warning...that worse will happen if I don't do what it says'

'You can't deal with this by yourself...we need to tell the police everything...I know someone we can talk to...someone I trust completely...someone who will know exactly what to do'

Santana wiped the tears from her eyes knowing that what Quinn was saying was right...she definitely needed to tell someone...she needed help and if Quinn trusts this person ...Santana nodded 'OK...but I need to get back to Britt first'

As soon as Santana had made that statement the glass in one of her patio doors was shattered by a projectile that missed Santana's head by a mere few inches. Santana and Quinn fell to the floor clutching each other in shock both of them breathing hard 'What the fu...' Santana said as she blacked out.

_...'It's not appropriate Q...I'm a course trainer I can't ask one of the students out on a date...maybe when the course is over' Santana sighed as Quinn smirked. Quinn had been teasing Santana since she found out that Santana had a crush on one Brittany S Pierce a few weeks back and had been on her back to do something about it. 'we still have 3 months left of this course you can't leave it that long...I won't tell anyone...I say go for it' Quinn wasn't going to let this drop 'She is sooooooooooooo into you...you both have been shamelessly flirting with each other for weeks now'_

_'Quinn...Stop it...I'm not going to act on anything whilst the course is underway' and with that Santana stormed out of the room she needed a double espresso and she needed it almost as badly as she needed Brittany's adorable smile._

_'I'm going to help you get your lovin' on' Quinn called out as Santana waited for the elevator. 'That is not going to happen Q' Santana breathed._

_Santana practically inhaled the first of the two espressos' she had ordered and was casually sipping her second as she sauntered in to the class room. She stopped mid stride when she noticed that all eyes were on her. 'Nice of you to join us Santana...now as I was saying Santana was meant to be instructing this section but as she is suffering caffeine withdrawal I'll take it and she can team up with one of the girls' Quinn smirked at Santana at this last statement_

_Santana rolled her eyes as she looked around and took a seat close to where Brittany was sitting. She leaned back and slightly closed her eyes as Quinn droned on and on and on about personal searches and that the exam at the end was going to entail a theoretical component as well as a practical component. Yes, Santana should be taking this as she was the Subject Matter Expert for her team and knew the whole process inside and out, but she was actually quite happy to let Quinn take over._

_'Most of today will be spent on the legislation and theory surrounding personal searches. Later today we will start the practical. Sorry to disappoint the guys hoping to feel up the girls. That is not going to happen. The first rule of conducting a personal search, whether that be a frisk or indeed a comprehensive search, is that it is conducted by someone of the same sex. That is a female will always perform the frisk on a female and male on male. In fact the witnesses must always also be of the same sex as the person that is to be searched. This is to help the person being searched not feel threatened by the search. Having said that if the person being searched is a transsexual, that is if you have a female passenger but their passport states that they are male, then they are to be given the choice of which gender conducts the search. However if they are a cross dresser then they don't have that option'_

_'Can you have to make this subject any more boring' Santana whined at Quinn during the lunch break...'I'm sure I'm not the only one struggling to actually stay awake and feign interest'. 'You have not been feigning interest at all you have been sitting there dozing or perving on Brittany all morning' Quinn retorted. 'I have not been perving...dozing...yes...perving certainly not'. 'Oh puh leese...I've seen you on no less than 3 occasions having to wipe the drool from your mouth' Quinn laughed. Santana surprisingly didn't have a comeback for that and just hmmpffed. 'Fine...but it's not perving' Quinn raised an eyebrow at that. "I was simply practicing my covert surveillance technique' 'Covert my arse...you couldn't be more obvious San!...anyway I should have the practical finished by afternoon tea so I will need you to help me demonstrate how to conduct a frisk...I'm going to need you to be a passenger while I talk them through the process of conducting the search' 'Oh god...ok...but no touching my...ummm...personal areas...you will just have to tell them how to go about that' Quinn giggled 'OK'_

_'OK so that's basically the theory...for the next part you will need to be in pairs I'll put the pairings up on the board during the break...be back in 15 minutes please' Quinn instructed_

_Santana walked back into the room and saw the names on the board:_

_Rob and Stuart, Mike and Peter, Tina and Tracy, Nina and Candice, Brittany and ... There was no other name next to Brittany which meant only one thing...Santana would be teaming up with her. She raised a brow at Quinn who simply smirked 'Before you say anything I pulled the names out of a hat...and well..what can I say' Santana was happy to say the least 'you pulled the names out of a hat huh? So a: where's the hat and b: where are the names' 'Oh...umm...oh I did it last night' Quinn stammered 'Riiiiiight' Santana drawled 'Don't go playing games Q' Santana warned._

_The recruits made their way back into the room, some groaning when they saw who they were to be paired with. Brittany looked a bit bewildered as she took her seat. 'OK before anyone can question the pairing... I pulled the names out of a hat last night...and as I said earlier as we have an odd number of girls one of you would have to team up with Santana...Brittany I'm afraid you pulled that short straw...sorry' The bewilderment on Brittany's face was replaced with a huge smile, her blue eyes shining 'Oh thats ok...you win some and you lose some I guess' Brittany gave Santana a small smirk as she said that which caused Santana to blush slightly._

_' A frisk is basically a quick, methodical running of the hands over the clothes a person is wearing...at no point is bare skin touched or hair moved...the person being frisked can, at any time, remove an item of clothing or foot wear. If they are wearing a prosthesis they do not have to remove it for inspection. A frisk is basically a way of finding out if a person is secreting something upon their body, after reasonable grounds have been established of course. I, with the aid of Santana, will now run through how the search should be conducted. You will always wear latex gloves when performing any kind of search, this is for your protection as well as for the protection of the person being searched. Before starting always explain what you are going to do and that no skin will be touched, you also need to tell the person that if, at any point, they feel uncomfortable they should ask you to stop. If they are of non English speaking background then arrange, through an interpreter, a signal so that you know to stop immediately. We are not to make someone feel uncomfortable or violated at any time...now as I work with Santana I'm not going to frisk her in entirety...cuz...well that would just be weird..for both of us...but the procedure is basically the same for those areas...when you are practicing on each other Ill leave it up to you as to how thorough you want to be...remember you will be working with each other at a later date...so if you feel uncomfortable then just say..it's all good'_

_Three minutes later...' OK...so that's a frisk search...as you could see it's quick, it's methodical and at no point did I linger on any body part...if you want I have some fake drug packets that you can go and hide on your person to see if your partner can find it...as this is a small room feel free to move out into the hallway or lunch room...off you go'_

_Brittany jumped up and grinned at Santana 'Ready?' Santana quietly muttered 'as I'll ever be'. Santana never expected the jolt of nervousness and excitement as Brittany touched her to hit her as hard as it did. It wasn't even skin on skin contact and yet Santana couldn't stop the hitching of her breath, her heart was racing and before she realised that she had said something that she was most likely going to regret. Brittany stopped what she was doing and looked Santana in the eyes 'Sorry...did you just say what I think you just said?' Brittany gazed at Santana's lips then back to her eyes again 'because if that's is indeed what you just said...then how does Friday night sound?' Santana looked away as she felt that if she looked into Brittany;s gorgeous blue eyes any longer she would end up kissing her 'I..I..ummmm...yea.I...umm...I may have said that if you...umm continued to touch me in that way then..umm...y-you would have to...take m-me out on a date...however don't feel that you have to cuz...umm...well it's kinda unethical for a trainer to go on a date with a trainee...so umm...yea it shouldn't happen' Quinn walked by 'Oh don't listen to her Brittany she sooooooooo wants to...I wont say anything' Brittany took a step closer 'So...Friday night?' 'I don't think so Brittany' Santana sadly replied. Brittany pouted 'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeease' Oh god that damn pout Santana thought I bet she could get away with murder with that sexy pout. Santana knew she shouldn't but she also knew she couldn't resist and sighed 'ok...ok...Friday night it is' Brittany jumped up and down clapping her hands like a small child 'Yay' Santana laughed 'OK...lets get back to frisking...this time though Im going to hide one of those fake drug packages and I bet you won't be able to find it' Santana smirked let's see if she can find it in my underboob she thought to herself..._

...'Miss...Miss' someone was talking to her, not clearly, but becoming clearer 'Mmmmppfff...farrrrrk' Santana groaned 'It's ok Miss I'm a paramedic...you've been out for a liitle while...you're going to be ok' 'What the fuck happened...where's Quinn?' A familiar voice answered her 'I'm right here San...the police are here as well' Quinn told her. Santana tried the sit up 'the what...you know they can't be...fuck...fuck...fuckity fuck' Quinn whispered to San 'They aren't here for that...trust me I wouldn't have called them...it seems that the next door neighbours kids were playing with a BB gun and instead of using plastic pellets they managed to find a couple of small ball bearings and were mucking about and then...wham...through your glass door and into your wall narrowly missing your head...The police are giving the kids and the parents a good talking to...san it was an accident...it was no way related to the other...ummm...thing...but we do need to do something about that...later...after we get you checked out at the hospital and have checked on Britt.


End file.
